


You Were Saying...?-Drarry

by Ship_Addict378



Series: Harry Potter Ships One Shots [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Drarry, Gay, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Addict378/pseuds/Ship_Addict378
Summary: Ron talks bad about Draco to Harry and Harry doesn't like it, he also doesn't realise that Draco heard every word.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Ships One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824511
Kudos: 109





	You Were Saying...?-Drarry

“He’s such an insufferable git, I mean come on, he thinks he’s better than everyone else when really he’s just a prat.” Ron scowled in the blonde’s direction, getting completely ignored as Draco kept his head down, focusing on his work. Harry gave his friend a sideways glance before rolling his eyes and continuing to copy Snape’s notes onto his parchment.

“Look at him, stupid teacher’s pet. The only reason he passes is cos Snape is his bloody godfather, I bet he’s thick as Hermione’s book collection really.” Ron continued, still staring daggers into the back of Malfoy’s head, hoping that somehow an actual dagger would appear there. Harry sighed deeply, sounding frustrated as he glared at Ron who was too fixated on Draco’s skull to notice. The brunette put his quill down, probably more violently than necessary, crossing his arms and resisting the urge to give Ron a quick whack round the head.

“He’s just so annoying, walking round like he’s all perfect with his gross mess that he calls hair and daddy’s expensive robes.” Harry slammed his hand down on the desk, causing a few students to turn to him, including Ron who looked slightly concerned for his friend who looked as if he had a broom shoved up his arse.

“You alright Harry?”

“Actually Ron I’m doing fine, however, so is Draco despite what you might think, he’s actually one of the most intelligent people in our year and he far surpasses you in that area and as for his hair, I’d agree that it is rather perfect if you’re so interested.” Harry’s voice was a venomous whisper as he looked at Ron, not bothering to care about the pupil’s that were possibly within earshot.

Ron looked baffled once Harry had finished his mini outburst, staring at him with wide eyes because, was Harry really defending Malfoy? And did he just say his hair was perfect?

Harry’s angry expression faded as his own words reached his ears and he realised what he’d said, going bright red as he shot a glance to Draco who was staring at him with a similar expression to Ron’s only slightly less disgusted. The pair made eye contact for a split second before Harry blushed a bright pink and looked away, standing and gathering his things within seconds, walking to Snape’s desk and putting his finished parchment down and walking from the room, ignoring the eyes he could feel on his back.  
Draco couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face because he has great hearing, and he heard every word.

~2 Hours Later~

Harry walked through the corridors, not really knowing where he was going or having any destination in mind, just walking. He was avoiding Ron mainly, because of what happened in potions but everyone in the common room was also asking what it was about so he decided to just leave altogether, he knew nobody would bother to follow him, all being too lazy to even stand up to get their own snacks. Maybe Harry should get some snacks while he’s out and about. Maybe later.

For now, Harry slumped down against the nearest wall, tired of walking aimlessly through Hogwarts’ never-ending halls. The brunette pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his forehead on his knees, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. All he could think about was Draco, which wasn’t unusual obviously but recently it’d been different. Instead of the usual thoughts he’d had since 1st year of Draco being a foul git, they’d changed into ones of concern whenever the blonde looked upset or admiration whenever he smiled. Harry already knew what was wrong with him, but he refused to admit that he was falling for ‘The Slytherin Prince’.  
He didn’t see any point in admitting his feelings to himself, or anybody else for that matter, since nothing was to come of them besides self-loathing and pain.

That’s what Harry thought anyway, he was convinced that the beautiful blonde from Slytherin could never love him back, of course he would think that, it’s not like after 4 years of being enemies with somebody they could suddenly start loving them, that was impossible to Harry, who also didn’t realise the irony of it.

Then again, he was right, Draco hadn’t suddenly started loving Harry after 4 years of being enemies, he’d loved him from day one.  
Deep in his thoughts, Harry was completely oblivious to his surroundings, oblivious to the shadow that cast over him as somebody stood in front of him, a certain somebody that currently wore a white shirt with a Slytherin tie and tight black trousers, and a smug grin. Someone who loved seeing Harry all curled up and vulnerable, not so he could abuse him or hex him, so he could intimidate him… dominate him, easily.

“Alright, Potter?”

Harry sighed, recognising the voice immediately as the boy he was constantly trying not to think about (but failing). Harry could actually hear the smirk in Draco’s voice, he knew that all Draco was waiting for was Harry to look up so that he could hex him or kick him, or both. The Gryffindor boy didn’t want another badly ending interaction with Draco because now it wasn’t only a physical blow but an emotional one as well because every hit from the taller boy reminded him just how much Draco hated him and how Harry’s love would never be returned.

Harry didn’t realise how long he hadn’t moved or replied for until Draco spoke up again.

“Well I’m not going to stand here all day, Potter.” Harry was surprised that Draco was even still here, usually if he didn’t get a reaction he’d just give up and move on to the next poor student to cross his path. Harry risked a peak over his knees at Draco, waiting for the pain of whatever attack Draco decided on but nothing came and when his eyes adjusted to the light again, he saw that Draco was actually standing above him with his hand outstretched to Harry, offered. Harry looked at it confused, like it was a foreign object that he’d never seen before, as though he didn’t own two himself. The blonde rolled his eyes and sighed sharply.

“Yes Potter, it’s a hand, are you going to take it or not?” Draco didn’t realise quite how similar this situation was until he said it out loud and his mind was suddenly flooded with images of first year when he offered his hand in friendship to Harry, he rejected him. A look of hurt flashed across his face and he flinched, retracting his hand slightly before seemingly coming back to the real world and wiping the look away, quickly stretching his hand out to its full length again.

The small movement and expression didn’t go unnoticed by Harry, but he decided now maybe wasn’t the best time to ask so instead he simply reached up and grabbed Draco’s hand, still staring at it as Draco yanked him up effortlessly. Harry didn’t realise Draco was so strong, or that the veins in his arms were that visible, Harry couldn’t stop himself from admiring and thinking just how hot that was. Apparently, he forgot to stop staring because this wasn’t like class, Draco could see him staring and said something about it.

“See something you like?” Draco said casually, smirking and rolling sleeves up slowly, as if he wasn’t doing it on purpose, and stretching his arms, making the veins even more obvious and Harry had to close his mouth because he felt himself beginning to drool.

“Uh, what? No, why are you even here?” Harry asked, looking slightly baffled and flustered as he tried to keep calm because he felt like a love-sick schoolgirl that was talking to her crush and being as awkward as humanly possible.

“Wow say what you really mean then. And I was here thinking I was actually quite a good-looking bloke.” Draco frowned, tucking his hands in his pockets and looking at Harry.

“Sorry, you are, good looking. I mean, for a guy, not that most guys are ugly, I just meant that you’re above average, not that I’ve ever actually thought about it, oh god.” Harry felt his face heat up the more he spoke, put his head in his hands, waiting for the onslaught of homophobic insults but it never came, in fact he heard a rather beautiful sound. Draco started laughing, lightly and happily as he looked at Harry wearing that gorgeous but so very rare smile of his. Harry peaked through his fingers, staring at the taller boy who just smiled right back at him. Harry lowered his hands and chuckled at himself, but Draco still hadn’t answered his question, nor had he hexed him so everything was quite strange for Harry.

“Anyway, not that I’m complaining about not being hexed or punched but, why exactly are you here if not to attack me?” Harry asked tentatively, still on guard since in the 4 years of knowing each other, they’d never had a decent conversation yet here they were, laughing together.

“Well, Potter, while the thought of doing those things is rather tempting, I’d prefer to hear more about how I’m one of the most intelligent people in our year, and of course I’d love for you to continue your rant about how perfect my hair is, I find that topic far more interesting.” Draco said smugly as Harry went a bright red, blush spreading across his cheeks all the way up to his ears and down to his neck. He immediately began stuttering and mumbling about being clueless but eventually gave up when Draco just stared at him as if to say, ‘I know that everything you’re saying is bullshit, Potter’.

“You heard that?” Harry asked defeatedly, looking into Draco’s eyes for the first time and immediately falling in love a little bit more because they were bright and blue and glistening, and Harry never wanted to look away. Draco simply nodded; a smirk still plastered on his face. Harry groaned and once again buried his flushed face in his hands.

“So, you wanna tell me again exactly how intelligent I am or how amazing my hair is, or possibly how good looking I am? Hm?” Draco stepped closer to Harry, pulling his hands away from his face as he gasped, realising how close the blonde now was and backing up slightly.

“W-Well, I- urm, I guess you’re kinda smart and your hair looks okay sometimes, although I hate when you gel it back, it looks much better normally, you should listen to Pansy when she tells you stop styling it, it really does look way more attractive when it’s natural and soft and fluffy. Or I imagine it’d be fluffy, I’ve never felt your hair, it looks insanely soft and fun to play with though.” Harry got lost in his own train of thought, not quite even realising that he was speaking out loud or that Draco could hear him, not until Draco began moving one of Harry’s hands which he was still holding onto up to his head and placed it on top of his hair.

Harry didn’t even hesitate to start fiddling with the strands, in a sort of daze where he didn’t care what he was doing or saying, only that Malfoy was allowing him to stroke his gorgeously blonde and soft hair. Draco closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling while he could because Harry would inevitably pull his hand away soon but for now the smile on Draco’s lips only grew wider with each sensation of Harry’s fingers brushing against his scalp.

They stayed like that for a while, both their breathing being the only thing they could hear, they managed to get close as the time passed so now, they were almost pressed up against each other. Harry managed to tear his eyes away from where his fingers were tangled in Draco’s hair and down to the boy’s face, he looked peaceful… and well, Harry couldn’t have that now could he? He pushed his fingers deeper into Draco’s hair before tugging, gently at first and Draco didn’t seem to notice, only let out a content sigh but Harry’s tugs only got harder until he forcefully pulled Draco’s hair, causing the taller boy’s head to go backwards, following Harry’s hand and a small moan escaped Draco’s mouth but Harry was too occupied looking at the absolutely stunning pale skin of Draco’s neck that was now exposed. Without even thinking he leant forward and attached his lips to his neck, kissing and licking.

“Potter!” Draco exclaimed, trying to sound mad or forceful but it came out as more of a moan than anything really. When Harry didn’t stop, getting progressively more aggressive, using his teeth to surely leave bruises, Draco felt himself becoming submissive and hell if he was letting Harry Potter dominate him. The blonde grabbed Harry’s shoulders, pushing him backwards and into the wall behind him, leaning his forehead against Harry’s and breathing heavily. The movement had caused Harry to let go of his hair and detach his mouth from Draco’s neck, finally coming back to reality.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Draco said quietly, his lips dangerously close to Harry’s.

“I- I don’t actually know. Uh, sorry I’m not sure what came over me, but your hair is so nice and your neck looked beautiful really and then you moaned and that sound did something to me that I just needed to have my lips on you. Sorry.” Harry stopped rambling, looking up into Draco’s eyes innocently and Draco smirked, he at least had dominance back.

“Then put them somewhere useful.” Draco said through gritted teeth, getting impossibly closer to Harry whose mouth hung open slightly before he closed it and smirked. Draco gave him a look of confusion but didn’t have time to question anything before Harry dropped to his knees and began unbuttoning Draco’s pants who was too in awe to actually form words. Harry wasted no time pulling the blonde’s member form his boxers, admiring it for only a second before placing tip on his tongue and wrapping his lips around it, relishing the taste that took over his phone.

Draco gasped in slight shock, but it quickly turned into a moan as Harry began taking Draco deep into his mouth and down his throat. The Slytherin’s left hand pressed against the wall, supporting his own weight as he didn’t trust his legs to do it, whilst his right gripped Harry’s hair tightly.

“Christ, Potter! I only meant I wanted a kiss but fuck you’ve got a dirty mind.” Harry stopped moving at the words and his eyes went wide but Draco was quick to respond and pushed Harry’s head forward again, making him go back to the task at hand.

“Nope, no backing out now scarhead.” Draco breathed, moaning straight afterwards as Harry began taking control again, using his tongue to swirl around the blonde’s dick, and lick at the slit to taste any precum that escaped, and his hand to jerk any of Draco that his mouth couldn’t reach, which wasn’t much.

“Fuuuck Harry, how’re you so good at that?” Draco moaned rhetorically, sucking in air through his teeth as he already felt his climax getting closer, the warm pit in his stomach beginning to form.

“Shit, Potter, slow down, I’m going to cum!” Draco almost yelled, trying desperately to keep his voice down as they were still in a public, although commonly unknown about, space where anybody could wander past. Harry ignored Draco’s request, actually speeding up instead and applying more pressure to his tongue movements, wanting to taste more of the small amounts of cum he’d managed to get so far, he wanted to taste all of Draco, make him feel good and be able to say that he was the cause of Draco’s best orgasm ever, or just any orgasm would do honestly, but he was determined.

“Fuck, Harry!!” Draco did yell this time, unable to stop himself as his release hit him like a freight train, causing him to shudder and moan (more than he would like to admit). The blonde leant heavily against the wall, his knees close to giving out completely as Harry swallowed every drop of his release, continuing his movements so Draco could ride it out fully. Once Draco was quiet again, but still panting heavily, Harry pulled his mouth off, looking up at the taller boy who was already staring down at him, watching as a string if saliva still connected his dick to Harry’s lips and he practically growled, taking in how insanely hot Harry looked like this. His lips were red and swollen, wet from his own spit and there were tear tracks down his face from ignoring his gag reflex, his bright green eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim candlelight of the hallway and Draco couldn’t believe just how gorgeous the boy was.

The Slytherin pushed himself off the wall, taking a deep breath as his heart rate began returning to normal. He offered a hand to Harry, hauling him up onto his feet before tucking himself back into his trousers and buckling his belt. He straightened his clothes before finally looking up at Harry who was staring at him, he looked like he was waiting for approval or something, like a lost child. Draco looked back into his eyes, completely serious as he studied the emerald orbs for a few seconds before pulling Harry towards him and smashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Harry kissed back, holding Draco’s face in his hands and pressing their bodies together. They pulled away, breathing heavily again and gazing into each other’s eyes in a trance of pure love and admiration.

“Thanks for that.” Draco chuckled and Harry nodded, biting his lip softly.

“Anytime.” Draco removed his hands from their place on Harry’s waist, instead grabbing his hand and beginning to drag him away.

“Uh, Draco? Where are we going?” Harry questioned suspiciously but allowed himself to be pulled along.

“Well, I see it fit that I return the favour, and I’d rather not fuck you for the first time in the middle of the corridor.” Draco said plainly as Harry turned bright red, blushing furiously but immediately being turned on by the thought of Draco fucking him and speeding up slightly.


End file.
